Embodiments described herein relate generally to a health-related survey such as a health risk assessment, and more particularly apparatus and methods for a health-related survey using pictogram answers.
With the development and popularity of online social networking sites, people can share and connect with other people having similar interests. Additionally, companies can collect useful information associated with the users of the social networking sites and use the information to direct ads, news articles, pictures, contact information, and/or the like to a given user. For example, a health care provider may desire information associated with a given customers lifestyle in connection with health care services.
Health care is an important aspect of today's society and with health care costs continually rising, much focus has been placed on prevention and healthy lifestyles. Often, developing a healthy lifestyle can be challenging and people may want to seek information, ideas, encouragement, and/or the like. To provide such things, surveys can be used to gather information about a person's lifestyle, as it pertains to health, to be able to deliver individualized information to the person. Unfortunately, some people may find known surveys boring and may lack the motivation to complete known surveys.
Thus, a need exists for systems and methods for a health-related survey using pictogram answers to define a health-related user profile.